The Sasuke and Sakura Story
by NamineInWonderland
Summary: "I said earlier that I thought I loved her... but I was wrong. I KNOW I love her."
1. Dreams

Sasusaku chapter 1: Dreams

**Sasusaku chapter 1: Dreams**

**Sakura's POV**

"Thank you, Sakura. For everything…" and then everything went black. I woke up then, which was ok. I didn't want to see the image my mind had created of him walking away. This was an event I hated to see again, even as a dream. The first time he'd said this to me, I woke up on a bench. A cold, stone bench. Now, I was lying in my bed, looking out my window, thinking about him. Him, you may ask. Who is him? Him is Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, he pretty much abandoned me, taking my heart with him. How very gentleman like, huh? This all happened when I was 13, but I'm 16 now, going to be 17, so why is it I'm still having these dreams about him? Oh, that's right…I love him. I started to cry after this dream every night, but that's because I knew I was hopeless. So utterly hopeless, but I couldn't help it. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I laid my head back down on my pillow. I cried myself to sleep.

**Sasuke's POV**

"If you go, I'll scream!" And then I woke up. I didn't want to see the scene where I knocked her out. Her. Sakura. I…I think I love her. She's been haunting me the entire time since I left Konoha. Why I felt so strongly to her and no other girl, I didn't know. I mean Karin's not all that bad…Ok, I'm lying. She's repulsive. But I've seen tens of thousands of girls, but I don't get the same feeling about them as I do with Sakura. I remembered seeing her a few months ago, when I was still with Orochimaru. I remembered the distinct thoughts I had about her. I thought that she'd grown up, and that from my view, she looked pretty damn hot. I wasn't sure if it was just hormones or what, but that's what I told myself. I rather thought a lot about what would have happened if I'd stayed in Konoha. I probably would be happy, most likely dating, Sakura probably. Which I wouldn't mind, but then again, they'd probably all be dead, because of Itachi. I couldn't go back…yet. But, I did want to see Sakura…really bad. Ok, I know I said earlier that I thought I loved her, but I change my mind. I _**know **_I love her. And when Itachi was dead, and out of existence, I would tell her. I promised myself this, and then drifted back into sleep.


	2. A New Mission

**Sasusaku Chapter 2: A New Mission**

**Sakura's POV**

"Uh, Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto asked me, as I walked onto the bridge. My hair was a mess, even though I'd run my brush through it like a thousand times. I had shadows under my eyes; they weren't extremely dark, but dark enough for Naruto to see them. I had this dream virtually every night so why was I so tired?

"I'm fine." I said, yawning in between the words. I was lying to him. I was far from fine, but I didn't want Naruto to worry about me. He already has way too much on his own plate. I told him that I didn't like Sasuke anymore; that I was over him. I was lying when I said that too. But I knew how much it hurt him to see me broken over a kid who never even cared about me in the first place. But for now, I'd keep lying to him, no matter how dirty I felt.

Sai showed up and said hi, but he pulled out his sketch book and went to draw as we waited for Kakashi. Shikamaru walked by and put his arm around my waist and pecked my cheek.

"Hey there, Troublesome," he said with a lazy smirk. You see, I kind of, went out with Shikamaru a couple of times to prove to Naruto I was over Sasuke. My blonde, knuckled – headed best friend actually believed it too.

"Hey," I said, smiling a weak smile, because, even though Shikamaru was a sweetheart in everyway possible, I knew Temari was in love with him, and I saw them more as a couple than Shikamaru and I.

"I got to go check on Kurenai, but I'll see you later," he said. Poor kid. Ever since Asuma's death, he'd devoted himself to taking care of Kurenai and Asuma's child. She hadn't had the baby yet, but Hinata kept telling me that she and Asuma always said they wanted the baby to be just like Shikamaru.

"'Kay," I said. He kissed my cheek again, ugh, and then walked away.

2 hours later

Kakashi – sensei showed up around 2 hours after Shikamaru showed up. He, surprisingly, wasn't reading his Icha Icha book, but wore a pleasant (?) smile and gave me a weird, awkward sensei – student hug. Uh…..

"What was that for?" I asked, kind of creeped out.

"Well…" he said slowly as he pulled away to look at me.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"Uh – huh," he said. He was stalling, and I wanted him to just cut to the chase.

"What is it?" I tapped my foot like I should be irritated, but really, I was anxious to hear. Kakashi wouldn't stall unless it was Sasuke related.

"Well…we're going to find Sasuke!" Kakashi said, extremely fast. Naruto made a noise that sounded like he was stifling laughter and jumping at the chance to drag Sasuke back. I didn't move, because I knew if I did, I would jump up and down with redefined hope, like Naruto.

"Great…" I said sarcastically. Well, I wasn't really bitter on it. I was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Well, I know you don't want to, but, it's Tsunade's orders." Kakashi said, his hands on my shoulders.

"Right, I'll go pack." I shrugged out of his grip and took a good few yards to run, and then jumped into the air, letting my excitement out. People started staring after a moment, so I headed home to pack.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Oh, Sasuke – kun!" Oh, God. Someone hurl me off a cliff before I have to endure ten minutes with this girl. I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"What do you want?" This girl is so annoying, I swear. Heh, I remember thinking the same thing about Sakura, but back then, I was young, naïve, and stupid.

"Well, fine then! I _**was**_ going to tell you that we were watching the news and saw that Itachi was spotted in Konoha about two weeks ago, and was seen a few days ago just outside the Land of Sea." She said. That got my attention.

"What? When? Where? Why? Speak woman!" I said shaking her shoulders.

"Just now." She replied, smiling at the fact I was touching her. E.

"Tell the others to pack." I said frantically throwing things into a pack. Karin walked over, making a move like she was going to kiss me. I shoved her back. "Karin, I _**DO NOT**_ like you. I haven't ever and never will. Even if I did, I would _**force **_Suitgetsu and Juugo to kill me."

"Fine," she muttered and turned toward my door.

"Karin, tell the others. We're leaving at dawn."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Now go on. The reveiw button won't hurt you...much.**

**Nam**


	3. Your Brother

**Chapter 3. Sorry it takes so long to update these things. I mean what with homework, chores, other family members hogging up the computer cough cough my cousin cough cough. But i hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Nam**

**

* * *

**

Sasusaku Chapter 3: Your Brother

**Sakura's POV**

Two days of wandering aimlessly, and still no sign of the obsidian idiot I just had to fall for. We'd stopped in Suna this morning to look around. We really didn't need permission after what with helping Gaara out and all. I got to catch up with Temari and everything, and Naruto got to see Gaara. Next to Sasuke, Gaara is Naruto's best friend. I'm glad too, because Gaara listened to everything Naruto ever complained about, mostly Sasuke related things. It wasn't that I didn't like to listed to Naruto, but I'd already heard the same things at least 10 times before.

After we left at about 3:00, we continued our search. It was about 5:00 now, and the sun was just beginning to make it's slight descent to the west. We were a good two days away from Suna now, we cover ground pretty fast, and we had just stopped to set up camp. I'd already set up my tent and the others said they didn't need any help, so I sat down, once again feeling completely useless.

I exhaled deeply. Finding this kid was almost seemingly impossible.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll find Sasuke in no time." Kakashi said, taking a seat next to me. I let my brows slip into a confused furrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm just bored is all, I don't even want to be here!" I faked. What the crap?!

"Sakura, I know you still care for Sasuke," Kakashi said. Okay, so maybe I didn't fake good enough. But with Naruto a good distance away, getting water with Sai, I gave in. I had always been able to talk Kakashi since Sasuke left.

"Alright!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Strangely, I got this weird idea that, maybe, Sakura was out here looking for me. What the hell is wrong with me? Is this like, late hormones kicking in or something? No, it's more than that. It's because I love her that I have this faint hope that I'll see her. It was that faint hope that she'd forgive me for being idiotic and for leaving that made me want to see her. I know, this is _**the Sasuke Uchiha **_talking? Well, yeah, it is.

Dammit! I'm not going to see her! …Well, after Itachi's dead, I will, but not now!

"Alright!" Fuck, now I'm hearing her in my head! What the f- I almost fell out of the tree, sorry, my bad. Why did I almost fall out of the tree? I saw…

"Hey, who are they?" Suitgetsu asked. Like I would know! …But I would.

"Well…" I paused. What the hell am I supposed to tell them?

"Finish your sentence, Sasuke," Juugo said. I glared at him, and he flinched slightly.

"That's…" I still couldn't think of an excuse.

"You know them, don't you?" Karin snapped. "Who are they?"

"If you value your life, you won't talk to me like that." I said with so much venom in my voice, I scared even myself…only just a little.

"You know them?" Juugo repeated Karin's question.

"No," I lied. I'd come up with something in the morning. "Well, camp not too far from here." I said, pointing a little ways off from where…Okay, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and some other queer looking guy I remembered as Sai had set up their camp. They all nodded and then made their way to set up tents, but not before I could hear the faint whispers of Suitgetsu and Juugo.

"He's knows them."

Yep, definitely."

**Sakura's POV**

"I love Sasuke!" I said, a bit loud, but not enough for Naruto to hear me, thank God. "But I can't act like it until I bring him back!" I said as my voice cracked, and tears began to cloud the edges of my vision. I looked over at Naruto, who was still oblivious to their conversation.

"Ah," Kakashi said, getting my point. Once again, I was taking precautions about worrying my best friend. Now Kakashi understood why I wasn't so into this mission. I was_** pretending.**_

"Well, I want you to know, it's pretty hard on Naruto to see you _**less**_ enthusiastic about the mission. And it's very hard to see you _**unhappy,**_ that coming from _**me**_." Kakashi said, and went to help with the fire and water. I sighed. Naruto worrying about me was more important than me being happy. I walked over to Naruto and the others to help as well, considering if I didn't, dinner tonight would be horrifyingly burnt.

We cooked then ate our somewhat delicious meal, and then when off to bed, where I fell asleep as soon as my head made contact with the pillow.

**Sasuke's POV**

"I love Sasuke!" I woke up. Damn, these dreams are getting annoying. I'd been close enough to hear the little conversation between Sakura and my Sensei. Wait; can I still call him that? Well, it'll have to work for now.

I was kind of…ecstatic to hear her say that. Because she loved me still, despite my retard-ish actions, and you know, I loved her back. I…don't…really think that I…deserve her. She's way too good for me, and she should probably be with someone else that wasn't an ass like me.

God, why do I beat myself up about her? Despite how I really, truly shouldn't even be aloud to think about her, I still wanted that chance to…_**be**_ with her. Hopefully, nothing stupid is going on, like her and Naruto, or her Sai. Hold up, she doesn't have the patience for Naruto. And she wouldn't go out with Sai, would she? Well, he does kind of look like me….Ugh, this is getting annoying! I'll see her tomorrow! And I went back to sleep.

**The Next Day**

To be honest, morning couldn't have come quick enough for me. I told my team the truth…sort of. I told them that I did know them, but that they had info on Itachi and it was vitally important that I speak with the pink – haired kunoichi. I always thought that I was a bad liar, but it worked. Karin, of course, argued…

"No! We know about where Itachi is going to be. Let's just go after him now!" Karin interrupted the finality of my lie.

"Yeah, _**about,**_ but this chic knows exactly where." Suitgetsu said, annoyed almost as much as I was. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah…" I said, sounding a bit awkward. That was weird. I hadn't been put in a situation where I felt awkward since……I don't even remember.

"There you have it! We're, er, pretending, to fight these people?" Suitgetsu asked. I nodded, indicating that he was right.

"Ok, are we ready?" I asked. Karin huffed momentarily, but gave in and nodded. Juugo was always with me on anything, but I turned to him only to see his, 'Of course," smile and his nod. Obviously, Suitgetsu was already with me.

"Okay then, let's go."

**Sakura's POV**

It was about, oh 12:00 or something when we decided that we should move. The sun was brightly shining over my head and there was a slight breeze, but other than that, it was perfectly still. There was a loud rustle of leaves and I turned around on my heels. And there he was. Perfect, flawless in every way possible or, at least to me he was.

"Sakura…" he whispered very quietly. I about melted right there, but changed my mind. I looked over to see three others standing in front of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai.

"You should be fighting Naruto. I'm of no interest, remember?" I said bitterly. I don't why, but part me told me that he deserved every bitter comment I could come up with at the moment.

"That may have been true at one point," he countered, walking closer, closing the space. He was three feet from me when Sai stepped in front of him.

"What business do you have here, Uchiha?" he spat the words between his teeth. Sasuke grabbed the pale left arm of my replacement teammate, and flipped him the hell over. I couldn't help but stifle or try to stifle is more like it, down my laughs.

"Sai, go help Kakashi and Naruto," I said, and then with a small glare at Sasuke, he got up and went over to the others. Before I could take another glance at the youngest Uchiha, he was behind me.

"Sakura, I –"

"You aren't going to knock me out again, are you?" I said, my bitterness back again. He chuckled, and I frowned. I suppose I'd been hoping for a hurt tone or something. But what the hell am I saying? Sasuke being hurt by me? That'll never happen.

"Why would you think that?" he was close, and I could feel his breath wash over my neck. But even if I wanted this closeness more than my entire being, I knew it was too close. I shoved my elbow into his lower stomach, and then turned around. His hand had moved to the place io'd most likely bruised with my strength.

"What was that for?" he asked, a small playful smirk making its appearance across his lips.

"Well, you're not coming home without a fight, right?" I asked, instinctively slipping into a nice fighting stance.

"You definitely speak my language now, huh?"

**Sasuke's POV**

Why? Why is she doing this to me? As her sly remarks escaped her pink lips, I knew from then on that every bitter comment she made toward me would pierce my heart, if not a thousand times. And I practically broke down when she slid to a fighting position. I reluctantly, though not showing it on the outside, slipped into one myself. And the battle silently, mentally and physically, began.

**2 Hours Later**

I cannot believe the length of time this fight was taking. It was utterly pointless, considering the amount she had grown. We were equal, which meant that Naruto could either kick my ass, or was just as equal as we were. I barely had any chakra left, which was just great because she gave no indication that she was running low. Was I done for?

**Sakura's POV**

I had little chakra left, but unlike the onyx eyed boy across from me. I didn't show it. I had to think of something that would take him off guard and make a critical enough hit that he would give in. That's when it hit me: _**That. **_To be honest, I was going to _**blow his mind to bits, **_and for some reason, I mentally smiled at the thought. I formed my seals with quick precision, and I half smiled at the look of utter shock I'd never been able to put on his face before.

"Fireball Jutsu," I smirked, and everything in my vision was lost to the yellow – orange blaze that I'd created.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Review and I'll love you forever.**

**Nam**


	4. Itachi's Visit

**Uh, so yeah. To those who have been waiting, I apologize I didn't type this sooner. I really enjoy writing this story, and of course all my other ones. If you haven't read any of my other stories (Konoha High, Birth Stones, my one shots), I ask that you check them out, too. .**

**-Nam**

* * *

**SasuSaku Chapter 4: Itachi's Visit**

**Sakura's POV**

Thought he was done for, huh? Well, if you did, you'd be wrong. As I watched the flames obscure everything in my vision, I was shoved hard against a near by tree. Ugh, nausea.

"What…did you…say…?" Sasuke squeezed out through gritted teeth. The tension in the air was thick, and it wasn't helping my stomach any. All I could think was, "Don't be sick. Don't be sick." But, I had to answer him, lo speaking through my teeth, not trusting myself to open my mouth all the way.

"…Your…brother…" He whipped his sword out and kept it level with my neck. "Kusanagi…" I said, idly. I whipped out a kunai from my pack, holding it the same way he was holding his sword to me.

"When?" he demanded, holding the sword closer. Any closer and I'd be bleeding.

"A few weeks ago," I said, and then shoved him away, knocking him to the ground. "You want to know the whole story? Maybe you should consider acting like a 15 year old and not like you're 2." He seemed to freeze at this, and I wondered what was going on in that thick skull of his.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

After she made the two year old remark, I realized how truly annoying she really could be. But the thought of Itachi being around her……

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" I winced at the name. she laughed, and I gave her a glare. Geez, she really could be annoying hwen she wanted to. I decided that even though I'd have to risk staying here for the night, I wanted to know.

"Suitgetsu, Karin, Juugo!" I called. "St—" I looked over to see, that I didn't have to tell them to stop, because they were all staring, wide-eyed at us. O…kay…

"Uh, yeah. We stopped like, an hour and a half ago," Suitgetsu explained. Naruto nodded his head.

"Well, we'll stay here tonight," I told them. Sakura held her hand out for me to take. I took it, and dropped it as soon as I did. To the others, it must have looked as if I'd reacted to a snake bite. To Sakura and me, it was as if 30,000 watts of electricity had coursed through us in the small human interaction. Though 30,000 watts would probably kill us, it was more of a soft shock, like a sign that we were pretty much going to ignore.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I knew. I knew from the moment I'd met the two. The girl who was madly in love and the boy who almost couldn't stand her. _**Almost.**_ I knew what had happened just now. And I also knew what Sasuke was doing out on his own. I may not be the smartest of the village, but I was a heck of a lot smarter than Naruto and Tsunade both. They couldn't see what the situation was all about.

They couldn't see the only weakness the younger Uchiha had. His one weakness would always be…

"What?" Karin shrieked, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"You heard him!" I yelled my joy at spending some time with my best friend apparent in my voice. "You're staying here!" I knew he wouldn't stay, and really, I was too tired of trying to force him home. We'd run into each other and he made a promise: That he _**would **_come home. Kakashi looked over at Sai, who was looking at Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke, who was looking back at her. Poor guy… I'd gotten over Sakura a long time ago… but he hadn't.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Set up the tents," Sasuke told the others. He grabbed my hand after that and pulled us toward the river. I'm sorry to say that I let him drag me there. I was fan-girly as I just went with the flow, vaguely aware of any thing except Sasuke's hand in mine. Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't turn to mush around him. Hopefully, he couldn't tell. We sat on a couple of rocks and dropped each others hand. It was kind of quiet for a while.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Alright, so, I couldn't help it. I stared at her…. All of her. And am I ashamed? Not at all. My gaze went everywhere: her legs, curves, breasts…you get the point. I'm pretty sure it was just hormones, but hell, it could also be that, I loved her. I'm getting more comfortable with saying that to myself. But just to myself. I felt this weird sensation in my lower abdomen. I stiffened.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke was acting a little weird.

"Nothing," he answered, although I could tell he was lying.

"So…uh, I suppose I should tell you about your brother, huh?" I said a bit uncomfortable. I'd lost all my snarkiness from earlier, what with all my sly comments and crude remarks. But, back to the now, Sasuke winced when I mentioned Itachi.

"How did you even – Ah!" Sasuke's hand went to his right side.

"You all right?" I asked like an idiot. Obviously, something was wrong.

"I think you over did it," he said with another wince.

"Whoops," I said with a nervous laugh. Sasuke chuckled a bit. It was a sound I had longed to hear, had longed to be the cause of the noise. And here I was the reason for the small laugh. It felt a bit weird. Why was he slipping in his mask of perfect stoicness? "Um, here. Take of your shirt and I'll heal you."

He did as he was told. At first, I…okay, embarrassingly…stared at his bare chest. I mean, come on. This is the kid I'd had dreams about since I was like, 10. I snapped out of it, and began to finger the exposed skin, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong. He flinched away.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?' he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm a medic. Unlike you, I have a life." He winced again at my harsh words. "Now, shut up before you internally bleed to death," He didn't say anything for a minute.

"This life of yours," he said, startling me.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Well, it doesn't involve you…"

"Involve me doing what, Sasuke?"

"…dating, does it?" Oh. Why was he asking about my love life?

"What's it to you?"

"I…was just wondering…" What the hell?

"You're Sasuke Uchiha. You don't wonder. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You have one goal in life: to kill Itachi. The only reason you're talking to me right now, is because you're trying to get a lead on him," I told him. I was being flat out about it, but it was only because I _**knew **_this was the current situation. Sure, I_** wanted**_ it to be more than that. I _**wanted **_him to be talking to me because he cared about me, but that wasn't going to happen, no matter how hard I might try. So, why try?

"…Right…" he said, seemingly uncomfortable. "About him…"

"He came looking for you," I said with a small shrug, and motioned for him to put his shirt back on, although he didn't. Not that I minded…

* * *

**Um, Flashback?**

"You do know this is Uchiha property, right?" a voice called from someone near by. I looked up. There sat the ever so standing-out-in-the-open, Itachi Uchiha on one of the rooftops of the Uchiha main street.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as he jumped down to tower a good 6-7 inches over me.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Um, retarded question.

"No," I stated. He looked a bit confused.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked, with a slight sneer.

"Itachi Uchiha," I said, scrunching my nose in slight disgust. He was being arrogant. I treat arrogance the way it should be treated: with a swift blow to the ego. He looked a bit disgruntled.

"Oh, well, how did you know? You are to young to know –"

"You look like your brother," I cut him off. He looked a bit taken aback.

"Uh. Well, where is he?" Where has Itachi been? Under a rock?

"Looking for your pitiful ass," I snarled, a bit meaner than I was going for.

"Hm. He means something to you, does he?" Don't even get me started.

"Only the world. But he's a retard to actually go through with this whole revenge thing. Not to mention he's the biggest ass in the world to leave _**me **_for some _**pedophile!"**_ I took a breath before I really got to saying some nasty things.

"Alright, alright," Itachi was laughing now. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" I asked with a snort.

"I'll teach you something to kick my brothers' ass with," he replied with another laugh.

"Really?" I asked with genuine hope. Sasuke deserved a good ass kicking.

"Really."

**End of…Flashback…**

* * *

"So that's how it happened?" Sasuke was asking now that I was finished. I nodded. His fists were clenched and he didn't look to happy. All because I had talked with Itachi?

"Oh. All the snarky comments came from him, too. Or rather, he rubbed off on me a bit," I explained.

"After every thing I've --!" Sasuke stopped, to mad, and to much in pain to finish. Where I'd hit him, I'd bruised the muscles, and him moving around a lot, getting excited, wasn't helping him any. I ran to his side, (he'd gotten up, taken a few steps away) and made him sit down, where I began to heal him some more.

When I was done, you'll never guess what happened next. I started to cry.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I'd realized the soft sobbing noise, and immediately lifted Sakura's chin so that she faced me. She was crying.

"Sakura, what's…?" my throat got kind of tight. I vaguely wondered why, too eager to understand the tears than really care about that right at the moment.

"It's just, I only just realized, how small and insignificant the things I do for you and Naruto really are…" she said, still crying, tears still streaming down her pretty little face. Before I knew it, I was pulling her closer to me, holding her. She was shocked at first; this wasn't something I usually did. But she gave in, burying her face in my chest.

"Sakura, if it weren't for you, Naruto and I would probably be dead. Look," I said, and I knew then, I was going to say something really, _**really, **_stupid. "I'm going to come home, and everything is going to be fine."

* * *

**Karin's POV**

We were all setting up tents, getting more fire wood, waiting around for Sasuke-kun and that little pink haired whore to get back over here. Frankly, I hated her. I felt _slightly _shallow, considering I didn't know her, but still: _slightly. _

I snuck a glance at everyone. They were all staring in their general direction. I studied faces. The silver haired man had his eyes crinkled in a smile behind his mask. The blonde idiot had an even bigger goofy grin on his face than before. Suitgetsu let out a whistle, and elbowed Juugo, who had a really serene look on his face. The really pale boy looked somewhat sad.

Then, I turned to see for myself. I about choked. Sasuke was hugging that _**bitch! **_What was his problem? I started toward them, only to find 5 people stop me dead in my tracks.

"If you mess this up, you're dead," they all threatened in monotone unison. I gave them the meanest look I could make, and then huffed the other way.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

We were like that for a good 10 minutes before she pulled back.

"I must look really silly," she muttered with an airy laugh as she wiped away the salty tears.

"Only I little," I said, helping catch the last tears, and help her up.

"Hey!" she protested. She seemed to have been to busy crying to pay attention to my _**very **_retarded promise. One I knew I couldn't keep right away.

"Come on," I said, and we walked back to the others.

Well, we really just caught up the rest of the day. Hebi and 7 got along great, except for Karin and…Sai, I think it was. They were both brooding while everyone else laughed and talked. Kakashi was somewhat silent, but his eye crinkling smile told me he was happy.

We ate and then sat around the fire for a number of hours. Then we all headed off to our tents.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, huh?" I asked. Sasuke gave me a puzzled look. Hm. I was thinking about earlier, so with spontaneous, more uncontrollable movement, I reached on my tip toes, and kissed his cheek. "You know, when you come home with us tomorrow," I explained, and then turned to go to my tent.

He must have thought I hadn't heard him.

* * *

**So, what ya think? You can tell me when you comment! AHA! XD **

**-Nam**


	5. Gone

**Well, here's the 5th Chapter. I have a feeling that a lot are going to be saying, 'Sasuke's an ass!' by the end. XD Well, that's because he is!**

**-Nam-**

* * *

**SasuSaku Chapter 5: Gone**

**Sasuke's POV**

Alright, so, the kiss on the cheek, made those weird feelings from earlier come back. The part where she just _**happened **_to remember that dumb promise I made earlier, yeah, that basically sucked. God… What have I gotten myself into?

"So… Sakura…?" Suitgetsu said, as he elbowed my ribs slightly. It was about 2:00 A.M. "She's a keeper."

"Shut up," I muttered. Heh. Like I didn't already know.

"I'm…" Juugo began, but he cut himself short.

"What is it?"

"I'm…sad…" he said. I gave a weird look, and when he looked at me, I realized why. He liked being around other people. Karin and Suitgetsu were always screaming at each other, and being around Team 7 awhile had changed that. I nodded at his expression.

"Don't worry. I… I don't really want to go either."

"Well, I for one, am glad we are getting the hell away from here," Karin said with a slight sneer. "I can get away from that idiot and the wench," I visibly twitched, and Suitgetsu just happened to catch it. He winked at me.

"Oh, you're just jealous that Sasuke and Sakura have a history," he scoffed.

"I AM NOT!!!" she screeched.

"Shut up," I said, clasping a hand over her mouth, a little bit too hard. She winced a little at the smack. "They're going to wake up," I growled. If you hadn't guessed by now, we were sneaking away. I couldn't do what I'd promised… At least, not at the moment.

"Who cares?" she said in a hurried whisper. "It's not like you love her or anything," I stopped and glared at her. "Right…?" she asked.

"…No…" I was lying through my teeth, and Juugo could tell. "Can we just…hurry up and go?"

"Yeah," Suitgetsu said. He clasped a hand on Juugo's shoulder, who had gone back to being sad again. "Don't be so glum. I going to miss it here, too. I like that Naruto kid, and Sakura was nice, but she probably would have been more enjoyable if she wasn't so hooked on Sasuke," he said with a wink. I gave him a glare. He laughed a little and then continued to pack.

It was a good half hour later and we were all ready to go. Everything was packed and my stomach was clinched so tight I thought my guts my burst. I looked at my team, and then looked to a small one-man tent. I turned back to them, and even though it was dark, and even though I was trying hard not to show it, my eyes must have given out a silent plea for one last moment alone with her. They gave me reassuring nods, except Karin, who gave me a bitter look and then rolled her eyes at my returning glare.

I walked my way over to the tent entrance and silently slipped inside. The sounds of the night were completely cut off inside, and the only noise was Sakura's muffled breathing. I walked slowly over to her sleeping form and knelt by her. She rolled over from her right side to her back.. She took a deep breath like she taking in a scent that was nothing short of pleasant.

"…Sasuke…" she sighed breathlessly. Death's cold clammy hand grasped my heart, and I thought that, for the first time since the massacre, that I would cry. After a minute, I was able to trust my voice box again.

"I'm sorry…and I love you," I said, though my voice wavered a bit. I clamped my moth shut as I stood up. There was a soft rustle, and then she mumbled something very softly.

"…I love you, too…" I about broke down after this, but managed to make it out of the tent somehow. I tried not to look at anyone, fearing they would see the moisture building in my eyes, but my attempt was futile.

"You okay?" came Suitgetsu's voice. Great. I turned to see them all looking at me with concerned expressions.

"Not entirely," I muttered, and walked toward the forest.

"You know, I was thinking…" Juugo said, and I turned around. I gave him a quizzical look. "…Maybe…we don't…have to leave?" he said a bit uncertain. I looked down.

"No, we can't!" Karin shouted suddenly. Everyone threw her a glance. "I-I mean… Ugh. Never mind."

"As much as I want that Juugo, I can't," I said, turning back around. "Not just yet, anyway," I tossed over my shoulder and I could feel the two guys smiling behind me. And then, we took of, all signs of us having been there lost in the light breeze that flitted across the campsite.

**Sakura's POV**

I woke the next morning, not really remembering what had gone on the day before. I walked out into the early morning light that was barely showing through the thick storm clouds to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai sitting around where the fire had been the night before. The picture looked weird, like something was missing… And then I remembered. Sasuke. I shook my head, deciding it to be only a dream…a beautiful, wonderful dream.

I went to the small wood pile and put a few in the ring of ashes and lit them on fire. I began to pull things out to make breakfast, going on like the whole thing had been a dream, just like I'd told myself.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Naruto said to me. I gave him a confused look. Please Naruto. I love you like a brother, but please let me continue to believe I was dreaming. But of course, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it God?

"Huh?" I asked, pretending to play dumb. Naruto looked to Sai, who looked at the ground, and then to Kakashi, who nodded.

"Sakura, yesterday…" Kakashi began, but couldn't seem to finish. Please, no.

"It…it really happened…" Naruto finished. Everyone looked down, and all I could do was drop the pot I'd been holding. My brain went crashing like a computer, and I could think straight for a minute. And then, the storm I knew had been coming hit, and it began to downpour. The rain soaked me to the bone, but I didn't care. I began running.

"SASUKE!" I found myself screaming as I hopped into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch as fast as I could. "SASUKE!!" I screamed again, but through the rain, I could barely even hear myself. I didn't know if I was crying yet, but I most likely was. I ruined my cover from Naruto, by not thinking right. And then, the unthinkable happened.

As I went to jump on the next branch, my foot only caught so much of the bark, not nearly enough to get me safely on the branch. I felt myself fall, and reached for the same branch and successfully grabbed it. But what with the branches being wet, and I didn't have my gloves, my fingers slipped on the wet surface, and I fell, fell, fell. Soon, I'd hit ground, hearing a sharp snap and feeling and excruciating pain in my arm. It was so blinding, I couldn't see, and everything went dark.

* * *

"…Well, she won't be able to move the arm in a little over 3 months…" was what I heard when I woke up. I groaned, and the whole room shifted.

"Sakura? Sweetheart?" came Tsunade's troubled voice.

"Why is my arm so heavy?" I asked, and she laughed, kissing my forehead as I opened my eyes. I looked down at my arm, only to groan again. It was in a cast.

"We tried all we could, but due to the way you broke it, your arm will be in that cast for a few months." I groaned again. At that moment, Naruto bounded onto my hospital bed.

"Sakura? Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I should have moved quicker. I was right behind you, and you couldn't hear me. You were too fast and---"

"Okay, okay. Naruto, I'm fine." I smiled a convincing smile, one that he couldn't help but believe. He smiled back convincingly as well, knowing that I was lying to him. I felt bad, but there was no way I would run to Naruto, crying and spilling out all my pain and knowledge. I just couldn't.

* * *

**So, Chapter 5. I consider this one of the best chapters, but I have to say that the best of the best is Chapter 6. I loved coming up with it. After Chapter 7, the story gets really unrealistic, because something like that would never happen in a million years, but hey. This was my very first story ever. So, oh, just review it okay?**

**-Nam-**


	6. 3 Months Later

**Chapter 6. This is my utmost favorite chapter in the entire story. It's just…REALLY, REALLY funny. So, enjoy... **

**-Nam-**

* * *

**The Sasuke and Sakura Story**

**Chapter 6: 3 Months Later**

**Sakura's POV**

There were soft whispers flowing through the air that swept into my bedroom.

"Shhh! She'll hear us!"

"But I stubbed my toe on her dresser!"

"Tenten, maybe you should..."

" You guys, she's going to wake up!"

"Too late!" I snapped as I sat up.

"Hey there, Girlie!" She was sitting on my bed, while Tenten was hopping up and down, holding her foot by my dresser. Hinata was standing at the end of my bed and Ino was leaning against my door frame.

"Good morning," Hinata said.

"Get up!" Ino barked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're having a Girls' Day Out!" Temari exclaimed. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"No boys! Just us girls, hanging out, all day long!" Tenten said, letting go of her foot, hten venturing toward me.

"I hate to burst your bubble," – though I secretly didn't – "But I get my cast off today."

"That's why we chose today," Ino said, walking into the room. "And to get Naruto off your back." I had to laugh at that. Naruto had promised that he'd take care of me, but the poor guy can't even take care of himself. He was doing a lot of getting in the way, rather than helping me to my recovery.

"Thanks guys," I said, and hopped up to get dressed.

Turns out that the girls had planned the whole day out, starting with breakfast. After that, they whisked me away to the hot springs, were I had to be careful with the cast, but it was still enjoyable. After this, we went shopping, and we got a lot of stuff that we all promised to share with each other. We headed for lunch and then to grab the reports from the front gate before going to see Tsunade about getting my irritating cast off. When we got to the front gate, there was a surprisingly loud crowd.

"What's this?" Ino asked, standing on tip-toe, trying to see over the crowd.

"Hmm… Maybe someone important is here," Temari shrugged.

"Or something came in from the forest," Hinata supplied.

"Hinata," Tenten said in a doubtful tone. Hinata shrugged, but I was too busy scrutinizing the crowd, when I latched onto a few words someone one whispering.

"…He's back…My, how he's grown…Just like his mother…" There was only one person who could fit that description.

"No, I think it's a _**someone**_," I said, and began to push my way through the crowd.

"Sakura!" I heard Tenten scream after me, but I continued forcing people aside. When I reached the front, I knew I had been right. The girls had caught up to me.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God,"

"It's…" Hinata couldn't finish, but everyone knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" I said loud enough for him to hear, for him to look in my direction, to see how heavily I was breathing, giving him an idea that I was either mad, or out of breath. I walked directly into the circle the crowd had formed.

**Sasuke's POV**

As she walked to the center of the circle, I felt relief wash over me, but I was still cautious. She stopped, directly in front of me, and I waited to be yelled at or slapped. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, anticipating the contact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a pleasant smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

**Temari's POV**

"What is she doing?" I asked the girls, watching Sakura as she smiled up at Sasuke. This guy had put Sakura into a depression, twice, in her life. The first time, when he'd left the village, and the second time, 3 months previous. He'd promised to make everything okay, to come home, and then he left. What a jerk, right? But here she was smiling so adoringly at him.

"Like I know," Ino said, sounding bitter on the topic that Sakura was talking with Sasuke, and not her in Sakura's place.

"Don't you think she should be kicking his butt right about now?" I asked cautiously. Actually, I was thinking that I should probably be beating him up, screaming his ear off for hurting my best friend.

"I know!" Tenten said. I could always count on her to back me up. That's what made her my best friend, next to Sakura.

"No, I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Hinata said tentatively. We all turned to her, except Ino, being all: I want Sasuke for myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, as if the fact of all the hurt he'd put her through was not valid to her.

"Yeah, I mean, he deserves it," Tenten agreed. I could always count on Tenten, if Sakura hadn't already, to back me up.

"Well, you know…" Hinata said, reverting to her shy-around-Naruto voice. "…Sakura wouldn't do it. She wouldn't hurt Sasuke unless she direly had to…" Hinata finished, and I realized, she was 100% right.

"Actually," Ino started, and I knew from the way she said it, something rude was about to come from her mouth. "I'm actually counting on her hurting him. Then, he'll hate her, and he'll come to me. Besides, Sakura doesn't deserve someone like Sasuke." Told you. We stared at her, and I was about to scream, knowing everyone's eyes would go from Sasuke and Sakura to me and Ino in two seconds flat, but someone beat me to the punch.

"Sakura is way better than you'll ever _**hope**_ to be," Hinata said, taking the words right out of my mouth. "If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, it's Sasuke that doesn't deserve Sakura!" A few people around us looked at the fuming Hinata. "You're such a whore!" she huffed, and turned away from Ino.

People looked at her like she was crazy, as Ino gave a puff and then stomped off. Me? I couldn't have been more proud of Hinata.

**Sasuke's POV**

I really thought that was the end of it, that I was forgiven, and I could admit, proudly, out loud, that I was in love with her with all of my being. Well, guess what, people can be wrong, even Uchiha's.

"Sakura, I'm sorry—" I started to say, not knowing why I was apologizing, ignoring that fact I was forgiven, she cut me off.

"Don't be," Sakura said, smiling ever so innocently at me, and I just felt… guilty. I gave her a weak smile, trying to remain… uh, Sasuke –ish. She just kept smiling.

"Ah, thank God I didn't break my right arm," she suddenly said, and that confused me. I mean, where did that come from?

"What?" I asked, and what happened next was so quick, it took me a minute to register what happened. Out of no where, Sakura's arm moved, simply what the crowd must have saw as a twitch. There was this really loud _**SMACK **_and this really sharp pain on the right side of my face.

**Sakura's POV**

I stomped off toward the girls, while the crowds silent gasps, and then their shouts of "Sasuke, are you all right?!" and "Sakura, how could you?" broke the silence after the sound of my hand connecting with soft flesh erupted. My hand was on fire, but ignored, pushing through the crowd, and then simply walking past the girls, who followed me anyway, and went straight towards the hospital.

"I deserved that!" I heard as I continued my uncontrolled walk (I was tripping over my own feet, I was so furious), and I recognized it to be Sasuke's voice. I slowly wheeled around.

"Yeah, I know!" I shouted back, and stomped the rest of the way to the hospital.

I told myself not to cry, but of course, I cried. I was sitting in the hospital, on a bed, waiting for Tsunade to get this stupid cast off me. Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were trying to comfort me, to make me feel better, but it wasn't working all that great.

I was thinking about Sasuke, how I'd hit him, and how I felt kind of bad. But I was continually reminded by the un-guilty part of me that he was the jerk and I had nothing to be sorry about. I should be proud, and I felt a little proud as I sat up, and looked straight into the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

I sat up stiffly, looking away as soon as possible, but not before noticing the rather large red hand print on the left side of his face.

"Alright, Sakura --!!" Tsunade said. She dropped the clipboard she held, completely startled. Then she straighten up, hands on hips. "Where's O-"

"Dead." Sasuke cut her off. She nodded, relaxed, and then tensed again.

"I-"

"Dead." She relaxed for a final time.

"Boy, what happened to your face?" Tsunade asked, arms folded across her chest like she wouldn't believe what the answer would be.

"Heh, Sakura got him good." Tenten said, stifling a laugh. Tsunade looked to me, saw my expression, nodded, and then burst into laughter that everyone join in on except for myself, and Sasuke.

"Come here, kiddo," Tsunade finally managed, and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Not two seconds later, Naruto burst through the door.

"Granny Tsunade, is it true? Is he—" but that was when his slow working mind registered the Uchiha right in front of him. "Never mind. Hey, what happened to your face?" God, was everyone I know going to ask him this question. I out my head in my hands and then felt a sure arm on my shoulders. I looked to see Tsunade. I smiled weakly.

"Um, Sakura whacked him," Temari replied, not laughing about it thankfully.

"Damn it! She beat me to it!" Naruto stomped a foot on the ground. \

"Thanks, I feel just great now," Sasuke replied, and the entire room went into laughter. All except me. Sasuke looked to me, giving me a small smile, hope alight in his eyes. I didn't smile back.

**Ahhhhh…… this was my favorite chapter…. I like it so much 'cause I flippin' LOVE the idea of Sakura slapping Sasuke across the face as hard as she can. It just seems appropriate, and then, humorous. But then, I can't wait until the part in the next chapter (OOHHHH!!! Sneaky Spoiler!) where they fix things up...... Almost.... XD Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**-Nam-**

_**Thanks to:**_

_Livie-chan: Well, you were my very first reviews on this story so, a super thanks to you._

_IDontNeedToReply: You are amazing, and thanks for all the reviews. And, I love you love you love you, too. XD Also, you're are really, REALLY amazing because you've beta'd VampyreHeartbreak's story 'Constellations', which happens to be one of my favorite fanfics of all time. _

_SasukeLuv22: Thanks a bundle, so glad that you like it. ___

_Simply Doomed: I really have no idea why I'd done all the lines in between everything on Chapter…well, the chapter numbers not important. I just must have been on crack or something that day. XD Just kidding._

_TwiliAnn16: I'm actually amazed you read this story. You're not the Naruto type but more the Twilight and Maximum Ride type. XD Thanks anyway._

_Mistyfire's Code Is Secure: Thanks. ___

_CrystalSak: Thanks so much. I'm glad you see it in both ways, and I'm glad that you like it. ^.^_

_Sakura-Girl4565: I'm glad you like my stories. I do try, and you've just made my day. Thanks._

_Sasuke/Kakashi: I've had questions like these before, and I'll answer this one the same as the others: Because I can, because I did, and because I will continue to do so if I see fit. Not trying to be mean, but, what if I wrote a question about a story you wrote, about something you changed because you felt like it? You'd answer the same way, now wouldn't you. But I also must say thank you, because criticism is always good._


	7. Training

**Well, it's been a while, but let's go right to the story, 'kay?**

**-Nam-**

* * *

**The Sasuke and Sakura Story**

**Chapter 7: Training**

**Sasuke's POV**

Turns out I was left with a years probation, which basically meant mission that had to stay within the village. I also got landed with six months' community service, so, that's just good and dandy, too. I've been abandoned to pick up litter, basically. Yeah, yeah, go ahead, laugh. (insert crowd's laughing here)

But, in a nutshell, I still had to keep up with my training. Suitgetsu was being kept under the watchful eye of Tsunade, and I went back to my old team. I was waiting, like I used to, on the bridge before anyone else, when Naruto walked up.

"A bit earlier than you used to be, huh, Dobe?" I asked with my signature smirk.

"Hey, Teme," he said. Oh, that's real nice. "Sakura hates you!" he laughed.

"No, she doesn't," I grumbled, almost to low to hear. Sai made his way over the bridge to us.

"You sure about that?"

"Hnnn…"

"If she didn't hate you, she would've hugged you, not hit you!" Naruto told him.

"Alright, prove it!" I yelled, which kind of surprised Naruto, but then he just got mad.

"Fine! I Will!!!" Naruto screeched. Sakura was only just out of earshot. "Sai, hit me!" Sai shrugged, and then kicked him in the wrong spot. My gonads hurt from just watching. Tears sprouted to his eyes. Ooohhhh….

"What's wrong the matter, Naruto?" Sakura's small voice asked with concern.

"Sasuke-teme hit me!!!" he wailed. I stiffened at this, and then began my protest.

"What? I did n-" but Sakura had already made her way to me and punched me in the gut.

"I'm all better now," I heard Naruto say.

"Ass…muncher…" I gasped.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do not munch ass. But you on the other hand…"

Sakura walked as far from us as possible, just in eyesight to see when Kakashi got here.

"You know, Naruto, you didn't really prove jack squat. All you really did was get Sasuke socked in the stomach." Sai pointed out.

"Really…" I choked, out, holding my stomach.

**Sakura's POV**

Well, Kakashi-sensei showed up about two hours later. Fi-na-lly. But, guess what? He decided we would be sparring today. And guess what else? He told us to pick partners.

"SAI!" Naruto yelled as soon as Kakashi-sensei had said this. And sAi had done the exact same thing.

"NARUTO!"

"You guys can be partners and Sasuke and Sakura can be partners."

**Kakashi's POV**

I aloud myself a smirk. _'This should be good…' _

"All three of you are cheap, and you know it! She's gonna kill me!" Sasuke whispered to us as he followed Sakura to the middle of the field.

"Sai and me aren't going to spar, are we?" Naruto asked once Sasuke was out of earshot.

"No. No you're not," I replied with a chuckle.

**Sakura's POV**

After walking out to the field, we didn't waste anytime. Well, more like I didn't. I put us into the engaged, heated battle, where we attempted to find weakness in each other. I guess we were to matched for each other.

But, I have to admit, he thought he had gotten me once. He thought he had me right where he wanted me, but I got him pretty bad. I got behind him, and the weird part was that I wasn't exactly sure how I did this. But, I kicked him down, forcing him to fall forward. He rolled over to his back, and I slammed my foot down on his chest. Man, did I feel _**great**_. I leaned over, placing a threatening kunai at his throat. He gulped.

"Impressive," he said, breathing heavily.

"Whatever," is all I can say. I mad. He hasn't apologized, so I'll stay a bitter bitch until he does. That's how it goes, right?

"I'm serious," he protested. "But it kind of looks like you're fighting a death match." he indicated to my kunai. I put away, but my foot stayed planted on his chest.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk," I told him.

"How am I a jerk?" he asked, as he was truly fed up with beating around the bush anymore.

"Oh, well, knocking me out, laying me on a cold stone bench, disappearing for three years. Not to mention when we met again, you held me, and told me everything was going to be okay, that you were coming home," I could feel hot moisture building up behind my eyes, but I wasn't going to let tears fall right now. "And then, you disappeared for another three months. Yeah, that kind of qualifies you as a jerk."

"Oh, well, _**excuse**_ me for worrying about _**someone's**_ safety," he retorted. This shocked me, but I hid my surprise.

"Whatever," I said stubbornly. "God, sometimes, I wonder why I even deal with you!?"

"You know what?" Sasuke said, and there was something in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was. But the next thing I knew, he had grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me closed to him. And then, he kissed me.

**Sasuke's POV**

"What are you—?" Sakura tried pulling away, but no fuckin' way. I had just had a small taste of her, and I wanted more. I was so sick of her trying to fight me. She used to pull guilt trips on me to make me like her. And now, when I do like her, she fights me. Love doesn't make any sense. I pulled her back to me, and in a few seconds time, she quit fighting it.

So you know what? I flipped us around so that _**I **_was on top of _**her**_. I then realized, as this beautiful kiss went on, that I had never done something like this before. So, I got a bit self-conscious. What am I supposed to do next? But then, I got an idea. I lightly, teasingly actually, bit her bottom lip just hard enough for her to gasp, and opening her mouth for me to silently slip my tongue in.

Her hands found there way to my neck, and then they began to run through my hair. My left hand found her waist, while my right kept me propped up. It was so…hypnotizing, and, embarrassingly enough, I found myself wanting more. I wanted…things to go farther. And I had half a mind to make that happen. But then, there was this really loud noise. _**THUD.**_

And then we pulled apart.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Look at them fight!" Naruto was saying. We were in a tree overlooking Sasuke and Sakura's "spar". It had been pretty amusing so far.

"How much do you want to bet they end up arguing and then they make out?" I asked. I was kind of hoping they would be grossed out. It would be funnier that way.

"All the money in my frog pouch!" Naruto screamed in hushed whisper. "Sasuke wouldn't do that."

"Alright. Sai?"

"I think your—Wait. I know your right. Look." He pointed his fingers in the direction of the two fighting shinobi.

"Ahh!! Teme!!" Naruto said, furious that he had been wrong.

"Eww, look at then go!" Sai said, his nose scrunched up. I laughed despite myself, heat rising to my cheeks like it did when I read Icha Icha books as watched the two on the ground.

"Teme, your costing me a fortune! Ahh—" and Naruto fell out of the tree.

**Sakura's POV**

We pulled apart, and I surprised myself, considering I was reluctant to do so. We were both out of breath, but what I had just done was the best thing I'd ever done in my entire life, and all I'd done was kiss someone. But the worst part was, we turned to see…none other than Naruto.

Eheheheheheh…" he laughed nervously, and kept looking up at the tree that he had fallen from. Faintly, I could see Kakashi and Sai never-moving forms.

"What the—" Sasuke said, his brow furrowing slightly. Naruto laughed again some more, and then stood up.

"You should have seen you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait! I can show you!" Sai, who had left the tree to join the conversation, said, holding up a drawing. This is all too embarrassing. This is… terrible. I feel sick. The bliss that had rang through me only minutes before was replaced by the feeling of being utterly, and terribly, sick.

"God, what'd you do to her?" Naruto asked. I snapped out of my gaze. I had been staring out into space like a retard.

"Nothing!" Sasuke shouted his defense.

"Except make out with her," Sai snickered. He and Naruto high-fived.

"I think I'm going to work now…" I said, and delicately stood up, and walked away.

* * *

**So? So? What did you think? Well, I'll never know unless you review, so… REVIEW! Lol. Plwease? :3**

**-Nam-**

**Thanks to:**

**Mistyfire: **I'm terribly sorry it was not as soon as it should have been. Forgive me. But, if you go on my profile, at the very end, I explained why I hadn't written in so long.

**Livie-chan:** ILY! XDD Thanks so much. I know, right? Every time I read it,_**I**_ laugh**. **Please keep supporting me! It makes me feel special. LOL.

**TwiliAnn: **I know you are, I know you are. XD It's flippin' funny, I know. Thanks a bunch!

**MeWantPancake: **Lol. I love your name. :3 It makes me want… a pancake! LOL. Ooh, those sound good right now. Lol. Anyway, thank you very much for reading!


	8. Coyote Ugly?

**Well, uh… never mind. . -Nam-**

**The Sasuke and Sakura Story**

**Chapter 8: Coyote Ugly?**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Where does she work?" I found myself asking. We had all gone home after the… uh, episode in the training grounds, and we were walking towards a building with a bunch of neon signs sticking out of the windows. There was a lot of loud music coming from this building. I had a bad feeling about this…

"It's called 'Coyote Ugly'", Naruto explained.

"Coyote Ugly?" Confusion lay thick in my voice. Why would anyone name a place Coyote Ugly?

"It's Lil's bar," Naruto shrugged.

"It's a bar? And who the hell is Lil?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Sai pointed out.

"I can't help it. I guess… I missed a lot…" I said.

"And whose fault is that?" Naruto jabbed, 'causing a small pang out guilt inside be to spear me like a kunai.

"You guys! Don't be so hard on him. Lil is Anko's cousin. Anko and Mrs. Haruno happened to be pretty good friends, and Anko asked Lil if she could give Sakura a job." Kakashi, I knew I liked this guy for a reason, explained everything for me, swinging his arm around my shoulder for his explanation.

"But… We're underage…" I said, still not quite getting the whole "bar" part yet.

"Oh," Kakashi said. "Lil won't serve you alcohol. She serves soda and stuff. It's like a mix between a teen hang out and a bar. You need to be 21 and older on your ID before they'll serve you anything alcoholic." Things made sense now.

"But… You'll want to watch out for Rachael, 'cause she'll slip something in you're drink when you aren't looking. She thinks it's hilarious." Naruto said casually. I'm not so sure about this…

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Girlie!" Cammi said as I walked in the door, and then she tackled me with a big hug. Cammi's ritual way of telling me hello.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Lil asked.

"Well…" I said, thinking about what had happened back at the training field. I was contemplating whether to tell them or not when…

"Guess who?" Zoe sang out as she came from the back.

"Zoe!" I screamed. Zoe had worked with us for awhile, and after that, she went off to college to finish her degree to become and nurse. Cammi always told me that she didn't understand why she didn't just stay with Lil, that her and Rachael were, and that with Zoe's body, she'd make more money working here at Coyote's than she would as a nurse. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Something told me you were going to need me…" Zoe said. That explains it. It's a mystery, but Zoe always seems to sense things.

"Ugh, please," Rachael said from behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Rachael smirked, but I could tell that even after all this time, she was only acting like she liked me. I don't get it.

"Well, you're right. I need to tell someone," I decided.

"Ooh!" Cammi said, naturally excited for gossip.

"What happened?" Lil asked, interested as well.

"Well, you guys remember that Uchiha guy I told you about a long time ago?" I told them, even though I knew they wouldn't forget that story.

"Yeah. I heard he came back," Lil said.

"Yeah, well, I slapped him then, but that's not what happened today." I said this quick, but with casualty, like it wasn't news to them, even though it was huge in their book.

"Alright, you slapped him?" Rachael said, jumping across the bar, suddenly getting into the conversation. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she does like me.

"Yeah, well, I, um… Sort of made out with him…" I said, and I could feel a pretty little blush crawl over my face as my voice gradually got quieter with each word.

"Eeeep!" Cammi squealed. Typical, but I still love her.

"That was your first time at it, too, huh?" Zoe chimed in.

"What?" Rachael pounded the counter. She wasn't in to love, just violence.

"What do I do, guys?" I wailed. They knew my story, and they knew the reason for my complaint.

"Sakura, do you still love him?" Zoe asked quietly. How could I lie to her? She'd see right through me anyway.

"I do… But he didn't feel the same back then, so how could he feel that way now?"

**Later**

"Sakura! Naruto's here! Sai and Kakashi, and some guy I've never seen before is with him, too!" Cammi yelled.

"What?" I cried. I could barely understand her, what with all the noise.

"Is that that Uchiha boy you were telling us about?" Zoe yelled. Instead of being a "paying customer", Zoe ended up helping us. It was way packed for no reason. Usually, we have a max of 150 people, but tonight, we had more than 300.

"Sasuke?" I screamed. "Yes!" I answered her question as I shoved someone's drink at them. It was so loud, I'm not sure that Zoe heard a word I said, but she was just going to have to deal, because with all the people we had, the blasting music wasn't helping my small voice any.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. She was wearing a black T-shirt with ripped edges around the sleeves and waist. And the blue jean shorts she was wearing… They made me think of things… that I probably shouldn't think about. She turned and waved, seeing as Naruto's loud ass voice carried above all the noise.

A blonde haired girl grabbed Sakura by the arm, whispered something, and let her walk to us. But before she took off toward us, she looked in our direction, and nodded to the blonde. Hm…

"Hey, you guys want something to drink?" Sakura asked when she reached us. Her stomach glistened with sweat, and I could practically feel the heat radiating from her body. Oh, Lord. We told her what we wanted to drink, and in less than 5 minutes, she was back.

"Here you go," she said with a smile. Just then, some random guy put his arm around her waist.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with a bunch of losers like these guys?" I stiffened, not because of the comment, but because this guy was putting his arm around the girl I'd made out with not 6 hours earlier. She was my girl. I gritted my teeth. I was _**not **_jealous, I was angry.

"Idate?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She knew him? Who the --? The guy laughed and nodded.

"Morino?" I asked, suddenly remembering a mission from a few years back. The Land of Tea. He nodded again.

"So, uh, you want to dance?" he asked Sakura. Once again, my anger flared. She seemed to think about, and I knew there was something that she sensed, but I wasn't sure what.

"Yeah," she replied, and began to pull her T-shirt up over her head. I was standing in front of her, pulling the shirt back down, without even realizing it.

"What are you doing?" I found myself asking her.

"Uh, it's hot! And I have a tank top on underneath this!" she said, copping an attitude I had never seen her use with me. "Touchy much?" And then, she pulled her T-shirt off, and threw it in my face.

"Hold that, I won't be needing it," she said, and grabbed Idate's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I swore under my breath.

"You got it bad…" Naruto said.

"I know…" I sighed, but hopefully, he didn't hear me.

**Later**

"I can't feel my legs!" Sakura cried. She was sitting on the bar, and the only one left in the bar were her, myself, the blonde that was talking to her earlier, another blonde, and black lady, and a brunette who look like she could kick major ass.

"That's because you were dancing with Idate all night," I muttered under my breath. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. The black girl leaned over and whispered something in Sakura's ear that I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, only a lot!" Sakura said out loud. "But seriously, Sasuke, I can't move." Why was she telling me? Why was I still even hanging around? That's right, I wanted to make sure Idate didn't try to pull anything on Sakura. I sighed and picked her up piggy-back style.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I shuddered. She laughed. "Bye guys," she called to the rest, and I walked out the door.

**Cammi's POV**

We were hanging around the bar, ritual for us after a long hard night. Usually we all sit and to crappy quizzes in magazines and bet to see who gets the answer right. Not tonight.

"All my pay says that by tomorrow their together," Zoe said.

"All my pay says she kicks him in the nuts," Rachael bargained. They'll never learn.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura had fallen asleep on my back. I changed directions.

**Okay, kids, so what do ya think? I won't k now until you review!**

**-Nam-**

**_MeWantPancake: _**_I really LOVE typing your name. lol Anyway, thanks again!_

**_Mistyfire's Code Is Secure: _**_I have no clue how Sai drew that fast. He was just drawing them fight, but then... well, you know what happens... And then he just randomly drew them... See, now you have me thinking about that more... Oh, well. lol Thanks!_


	9. The Next Day

**Guess what? I'm proud to say, that this is the **_**very last chapter**_** of The Sasuke and Sakura Story!!!! I am so PROUD! Let's enjoy the last of it…. NOW!**

**-NamineInWonderland-**

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Day**

**Sakura's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to a bed that wasn't mine. Which was weird, because I was alone. I got up from the soft mattress and out from under the warm comforter, and went to the large window. I couldn't recognize the street that the window looked out upon, but it was a beautiful scene: lush garden pathways leading to where only God may know, and large mansion buildings that I knew eventually blended into somewhere in downtown Konoha.

I was too preoccupied with this scene to notice the dark haired Uchiha prodigy, leaning against the door frame, staring at me.

"Nice view, huh?" I whipped my head around. He was in boxers and a white T-shirt, his hair slightly tousled from sleep. He smirked at my reaction. "Good morning," he said as he flopped down on the bed.

"Why am I here?" I blurted. I hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out… like word vomit, or something. Ulgh… I didn't realize it, but I had made my way back over to the bed, sitting up by the pillows, hugging my knees. Sasuke propped his head up to look at me.

"You fell asleep, it was late, I didn't want to wake your parents up. So, I brought you to my place." He shrugged.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked. And then I questioned myself: Why does it matter? And then I answered myself: Because your heart is confused, and you're taking precautions. Psychotic much?

"Couch," he said, and rolled onto his back, but he inclined his head so he could still look at me. I frowned slightly, because I realized I could have handled being in the same bed as him, as long as nothing had went on besides sleep. Yes, there were a few things I needed to find out before I could ever think of anything going on that involved me, Sasuke, and a bed in a sexual sense.

We were silent for a while, studying each other.

"Sasuke…" I broke that silence.

"Hn?" was all he said, or, well, grunted.

"I need to talk to you about yesterday…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"I'm listening," I said. I found it slightly amazing that I was in a room with Sakura, who was still in her tank top and shorts from the day before, and me, in nothing but boxers and a T-shirt, and I felt completely comfortable with that fact. Is awkwardness excluded from the one you love?

"What did it even mean?" I knew exactly what she was referring to. I wasn't dreading this talk of what had gone on at our training session yesterday. I was ready to tell her anyway.

She had scooted closer, her legs folded underneath her, her head above mine, looking down at me so I no longer had to strain my neck to look at her. I closed my eyes.

"I guess it means I like you." And there it was. My eyes stayed closed, and she stayed silent. I opened them after a minute. Her jaw had dropped. I couldn't help it – I laughed. I reached my hand to her chin and closed her mouth.

"Was I too blunt?" She shook her head, almost violently.

"No, no, no!" she assured. "I like you, too, but… Answer me one question." At the sound of that, warmth flooded me all over. She liked me back. Thank you, God.

"All right. What is it?"

**Sakura's POV**

"Why'd you come back?" I asked. I knew that honest to God, he couldn't have come back because he _**liked **_me… could he? It was a moment before he spoke, but eventually, he did answer me.

"I did it." What the --- Realization hit. Oh, God.

"You mean, Itachi…" He nodded. "Oh, Sasuke… I'm so sorry." I found my hands pulling his head into my lap. I found my fingers running through his silky obsidian locks. He closed his eyes again.

"Don't be," he choked out. His voice sounded broken, as if he might burst into tears. "I brought it upon myself." My heart broke.

"Do you miss him?" I whispered so quietly, I barely heard myself. He nodded.

"I miss the memory of him," he whispered back, just as quiet. I felt like breaking down, to cry for him, because I knew he was too stubborn to cry himself. But to my surprise, a single tear slid down is pale cheek, and I quickly wiped it away, but it with delicate fingers. He grabbed my hand and held it to his face.

"Is it okay to ask another question?"

"Anything,"

"Why…? All of a sudden…?" I didn't think I could spit it out. "Why now, why do you all of a sudden like me?" He opened his eyes, his hand still holding my hand to his cheek. His eyes filled with…love.

"It isn't all of a sudden, Sakura." I was slightly taken aback. What?

"It isn't?"

"Sakura, since Team 7 became Team 7, I've always liked you. But, I suppose I thought I was protecting you, by not telling you about my feelings. I thought that, if I fell in love with you, Itachi might use you against me, he might hurt you, and take away one of the only things I might have left." There was a slight sting behind my eyes. All this time…

"But, I suppose when I told you I _**liked **_you, I was lying." What the hell? "I did like you, back then, as a genin. But, you were right. You had mentioned several times back then, that I was only doing something that was going to hurt me. I should never have gone with revenge. I feel…empty. Terrible. Like, no one could ever love me, because of what I've done."

I didn't think my little heart could take it anymore. No one could ever love him? But… I…

"Sakura…" he started, but at that, a thought came to mind. Was he just saying that stuff about when we were young? Did he…

"Sasuke… do you feel like you owe me?" His onyx eyes looked surprised at the question. Maybe I was wrong…

"Well, yeah, sort of…" he admitted. Right…

"Sasuke, I want you to love me,_** because **_you love me, not because you feel you owe me love."

"You wouldn't be here right now if I didn't really, _**truly**_ love you Sakura."

**Sasuke's POV**

Her emerald eyes stared into mine. She seemed as if she was detecting something in my gaze that had never been there before. Slowly, her head bent closed to mine, and her lips touched mine, barely grazing them. It was so… sweet. She went to pull away, but I couldn't help myself. My hand reached up to the back of her head, and I pulled her lips back onto mine, crushing both our mouths slightly, and I knew that our lips would be swollen after whatever was to happen.

I was in love with this girl, and all of my emotions towards her flooded through me, like sparks that were trying to say "This is who you're going to spend the rest of your life with". These sparks made me think, _God, yes. I can't wait._

Somehow, Sakura managed to slip away from our kisses, and she leaned back and rested her head on the pillows that were on my bed. Worried flashed through me as I bolted to a sitting position. Had I done something wrong?

"One more question." She wasn't asking for it this time, she was demanding.

"Yes?" I asked. Anything for her.

"Will you still love me after?" After? There was something my mind was leaning towards, but I wouldn't let it go there.

"Sakura, I don't deserve you one bit. I'll love you, even after I'm dead," she flinched slightly at the mention of me dying.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. Always, have, always will," she answered.

"I know." I whispered. By now, my panic had gone. But she surprised me. After our small declaration of love, she gave me this, "Come and get me" kind of look. I furrowed my brows, and she grinned. So… We are going there, huh?

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"I've been waiting for this day for a while. You better make it the best I ever have." I raised an eyebrow. She made it sound like she was going to have this with someone other than me. We''ll see about that...

"Well, this'll be my first, so I can't make any promises."

"Well." She smirked. "You'll just have to get better over time, won't you?" Now, I smirked. "Are you coming?" she asked, playing that beautiful grin and that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Gladly." In less than 10 seconds, I was on top of her, my tongue in her mouth again, twice in the past two day. Yet again, my left hand made its way to her waist, and – thank God – this time, there weren't any interruptions. Her hands slid their way up my T-shirt, and I shivered.

I pulled back for a split second, throwing it across the room, and it hit the window, and slid down to the bench window seat below it. And then, my mouth was back on hers.

**Sakura's POV**

**Later**

After about four hours of… Yeah… And seven hours of sleep, I finally woke up. I was in Sasuke's arms, and it felt _**great. **_I kissed him softly, which was a mistake because he woke. I knew, because he suddenly kissed me back, and smirked against my lips.

We sat up, and looked around the room.

"Wow," was all Sasuke said, and it was in disbelief. There were clothes _**everywhere**_ –on the lamp, the door knob, the windowsill – _**everywhere!**_ Sasuke chuckled softly. I smiled.

"I, uh, worked up an appetite… How about you?" he asked, hugging me to him.

"Mmm," I nodded against his chest. He got up and peeled on his boxers, which happened to be at the edge of the bed, and began picking up clothes. He looked at my blue jean shorts, rough material and skin tight, and then looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I'm a bit… sore…" I said, and I could feel heat rising over my neck and cheeks. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"I got you covered." He left the room and came back with a pair of his boxers and a blue t-shirt. He handed them to me, and I got dressed.

Downstairs, Sasuke began to impress me with his amazing cooking skills. Yeah, right. I had to help him. But in the middle of our battle in the kitchen, which involved a lot of "No, you goof!" and some kissing as well, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke frowned.

"I'll get it." And when I opened the door, there was Naruto. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Hi, Naruto. Are you going to make me stand here with the door open forever, or are you coming inside?" He looked me once over, at what I was wearing. He stepped inside cautiously, his eyes not leaving me.

"Do, um… Do I want to know?" I laughed.

"Probably not. Actually, no, definitely not. It would overload your little brain."

Oh…" he said as we walked into the kitchen. "Wait! Hey!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura had went to the bathroom, and it was only Naruto and me in the kitchen. I was flipping pancakes while he said at the island table in the kitchen.

"So…" he asked. I snorted.

"Yeah?"

"What, uh… What happened here last night?" Hm.

"Nothing… last night…" I knew he would catch it.

"Today, then," he pushed.

"Are you sure you can handle the truth?" I asked him. He looked at me, unsure.

"Okay, half-lie to me then."

"Sakura and I… have entered a new… relationship," I said. Yeah, that summed it up.

"You mean, you're friends again? That kind of relationship."

"Not…exactly." Naruto frowned.

"What kind of relationship?" I grimaced. How do you half-lie about that? Well… You don't.

"We're, um… An item?" I guessed.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"We're… A relationship like…" Grrr… "Try baby Uchihas running across the floor." Naruto got that one loud and clear.

"No. Way," he stared, at me, even more wide-eyed than I'd ever seen him.

"Way," I said, and flipped the last pancake, and turned off the burner.

"Well, that explains pancakes at 6:00 in the afternoon." Naruto gulped. Then he shook his head.

"Prove it!" he said. At that moment, Sakura came in the kitchen from the bathroom.

"Prove it?" I asked, and grabbed Sakura, dipping her, as if in a dance, and kissed her full on the lips, turning it into a full-blown make-out right in front of Naruto.

**_The End_**

**That's it! That's the end! This is my first completed fanfic! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!! I want to thank all you guys who stayed with me for this story. You are all wonderful, and you make me feel great! I love you guys, and I hope that you'll check out my other stories: Birth Stones, a story about vampires, and it does follow Twilight closely, but the plots are definitely different. That's What You Get, a story surrounded by love and music. Konoha High, which is filled with lots of couple sweetness! And there's more to come, like my newest idea: Bad Boys, completely surrounded on, well, being bad! -lol- I love you guys, and once again, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-NamineInWonderland-**


End file.
